Coming Home
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Ever wonder what made Phoebe come back home from NYC? In a series of flashbacks here is my take on what MAY have happened to drive the youngest Halliwell back home and to eventually start their destiny as the Charmed Ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed. They belong to Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge, I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Enjoy**

* * *

Coming Home

Piper walked in the house and tripped over Phoebes book bag. _Augh I'm going to kill her. _"Phoebe Marie Halliwell! What have we told you about dropping your book bag in the front entrance?" Piper yelled to the Manor, not knowing where hs sister was.

All she got was silence. "Oh Pheebs what are we going to do with you?" she said to herself, as her sister had not answered her. Picking up the bag, she carried it to the kitchen. "Pheebs?" still no answer. "Ok I know she is home. So where the heck is she? And why is she home anyway? She has a class right now." Piper spoke to herself

Piper started to look for her sister and was just starting up the stairs when she saw her. "Oh my god. Phoebe." She ran up the few steps and reached her sister "Phoebe. Pheebs please wake up."

Piper tried to shake her sister gently but got no response. "Ok Piper calm down, and think." She moved a stray piece of hair from Phoebes forehead and could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Pheebs. Come on sweetie you have to wake up. I can't carry you upstairs." She said with worry and concern. "Ok hang on baby, I'm gonna call Prue."

Piper ran down the steps and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Dialing Prues cell phone she headed back and sat with Phoebe. "Come on Prue pick up." She was almost in panic mode. "Pick up."

"Hello Prue speak..."

"Oh thank god Prue you have to come home right away." Piper said it almost as one word.

"Whoa Piper slow down, What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I came home and I found Phoebe passed out on the stair landing. I can't wake her up Prue and she's burning up."

"Ok calm down Piper. I was heading home anyway I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, just hurry."

"I will."

Piper hung up the phone, ran down the stairs, grabbed a blanket, and returned to Phoebe on the stairs. She gently shifted her so her head was resting on Pipers lap. She then threw open the blanket and placed it over her sister. Stroking her hair soothingly she just talked to her. "Ok Pheebs, Prue is on her way and then we can get you upstairs to bed."

* * *

Prue pulled in the driveway and ran out of her car not even closing her door. She burst into the house and headed straight for the stairs. "Piper? How is she?"

Piper looked up into the worried face of her oldest sister. "Same. She hasn't moved or made a sound."

"Ok, lets get her up to her room." Prue used her powers to lift her sister off of Piper and then up the stairs. She placed Phoebe on her bed and the with Pipers help they got her changed into her sweats and a top.

"Prue is that a rash on her back?"

Prue turned to look at Phoebes back that was red with what looked like a rash of some sort. "I'm not sure Piper."

Laying her down on the bed they threw the covers over her.

"Prue what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Piper. Right now one of us should stay with her in case she wakes up." She paused a minute and just sat on the bed looking down at her baby girl, as she gently stroked hair out of her face. "Look Piper you stay her a minute. I'll call work and tell them that I won't be back afterall and then I'll go down to the drug store and see what I can get her."

"You don't think this demonic do you?"

"I hope not Piper. Tell you what. Why don't I bring down the book and you can look while I'm out?"

"Ok."

Prue bent down and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "I'll be right back baby. I love you."

"You gonna be Ok Piper?" Prue asked as she took Pipers hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah just hurry."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

Prue ran up the stairs and grabbed the book and took it to Piper in Phoebes room. She called the magazine and explained that she would not be back to work for the day. On her way to the drug store she couldn't help but think of Phoebe. _Oh god please let her be ok._

Pulling into the parking lot she practically ran into the drug store. As she was unsure of what the problem was she asked the pharmacist what she should get. Explaining Phoebes symptoms to her and waited as she explained what the cause might be. But warned her that if it got worse they should take her to the hospital. Prue thanked the lady and started for home with what she hoped would help her baby sister.

Running up the stairs, Prue found Piper curled up behind Phoebe holding her against her body, both sound asleep. "Piper?" she whispered

Pipers' eye opened as she looked at Prue. "Hey your back."

"Yeah. Look we need to get this cream on her back and anywhere else she has this rash."

Piper shifted Phoebe back to the bed stomach down. "So what did you get?"

"Well I explained to the lady at the drug store Phoebes symptoms and she figures it's the Chicken Pox."

"Chicken Pox? That can't be right. We've all had the Chicken Pox."

"No, you and I have but Phoebe never did. Don't you remember? Phoebe was at summer camp when we came down with them. She was never exposed to the virus when it was in its contagious stage."

"Oh that's right. We were just getting over them when she came home."

"Exactly."

"But we were never this bad Prue." Piper stated worriedly

"It's because she's an adult. If you get them when you're older the results are worse then when you're a child."

"So what can we expect? Did she say?" Piper asked as her and Prue applied the cream to Phoebes back and sides. Then they turned her over and applied it to her stomach where the rash was starting to appear.

"Just that she'll get a high fever and could get delirious. And that if her fever got to bad or if it shows no sign of getting better in the next 24hrs, that we should take her to the hospital."

"Oh is that all." Piper said sarcastically.

"That was it. Now we have to get her awake for two seconds so she can take this medicine that she gave me."

"Phoebe, sweetie wake up." Prue said to her as she lightly slapped her face to get her to wake up.

"Come Pheebes we have something that will make you feel better." Piper urged her

"Uhh?"

"Pheebs honey take this and you can go back to sleep." Prue told her as she spooned some of the medicine in Phoebes mouth. Unfortunately she ended up wearing most of it as she was having difficulty swallowing.

Piper and Prue both had to stifle a laugh. "Ok, Prue new approach. You put that stuff in her mouth and we close her mouth and plug her nose."

"Are you nuts." Prue said in shock that Piper would even suggest that.

"Prue it's the only way to get her to swallow it. You know that as well as I do."

"Ok, but I don't have to like it." Prue poured out more of the mdicine on teh sppon, "But when she asks this was your idea."

Piper plugged Phoebes nose and held her mouth shut tipping her head back slightly so that she would have no choice but to swallow the medicine. Phoebe gagged at what her sisters were doing but they didn't have a choice.

"What are you guys trying to do kill me?" She asked wearily and weakly

"We're so sorry Pheebs that was the only way to get you to swallow." Piper told her lovingly.

"Oh." Was all she said in return. Closing her eyes she was soon back to sleep.

"So now what" Piper asked

"Well one of should be with her at all times tonight. Incase her fever gets worse. I say we take shifts. I'll stay with her until 4 and then the you can sit with her until tomorrow afternoon."

"Prue I'll sit here first, you've been up all day." Piper said

"Piper don't be crazy. You have to go to the club. I just called into work telling them I won't be back anyway. I'll stay with her. You go get some sleep before you go out tonight."

"Prue if you think I'm going to the club tonight you must think I'm heartless. My baby sister is in here running a temperature of god knows what and it could get worse. I'm not going anywhere."

"Piper she would not want you to sit around her all night going crazy. Besides now that she's asleep what can we do? Go."

Piper thought for a minute to what her sister had told her. She knew that Prue was right, but hated to admit defeat.

"Ok fine. But if anything, and I mean anything changes you call me right away?"

"I wouldn't dream of not calling."

"Ok then. I'm going to get some shut eye as it looks like it's gonna be a loooong night." She bent down and kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "I love you baby girl. Get better soon."

Prue had climbed up on to the bed and had Phoebes head resting beside her with her hand gently running through her hair. Grabbing a magazine she settled in for the night.

_**Three years earlier:**_

"Phoebe are you ok?" Phoebes roommate and friend asked her as she knocked quietly on Phoebes door.

Whipping away tears Phoebe lifted her head from her pillow. "Yeah I'm ok Marcia. Thanx for asking though."

Marcia walked into Phoebes room and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her friends hand in hers. "You miss them don't you?" She asked softly.

Phoebe looked away from her friend. "Yeah." She said it so quietly that her friend almost didn't hear her.

Marcia noticed right away that Phoebe had not come back with her usual answer. 'I miss Piper.' That gave her thought that she also missed Prue regardless of what may have happened between them 2 months ago. "Have you called them?"

"Just the once when I got here." She paused. "I'm afraid that Prue will answer and we'll have a big fight."

"Call them Phoebe. I know it's tough to break down those walls. But you have to let them know that your ok and doing great." Her friend told her with concern.

"Ok I'll call just to give you peace of mind." She said laughing at her friend. "What time is it?"

Looking at her watch, "Just after noon."

"Ok I'll call now, Prue is probably at work."

"Here." Marcia handed Phoebe the phone.

"Marcia what would I do with out you?"

"Probably never call your sisters and have them worried sick about you living in the Big Apple." She laughed at her friend

"Yeah whatever. Thanx for this." Phoebe said as she took the phone.

Marcia left Phoebe to make her call.

Sitting on the side of her bed, Phoebe took a deep breath and dialed the number to her sisters' apartment. It rang three times before anyone picked up and Phoebe was half hoping that nobody would be home. That was until the phone was answered.

"Hello, Halliwell residence"

Phoebe didn't know what do say. She sat there silent

"Hello?" The voice said again.

It had been so long since she heard that voice that she had almost forgot what it sounded like. She finally found her tongue. "Prue?"

At first there was silence. "Phoebe?"

"Yeah." She said quietly yet was still at a loss for words. They had left on such hateful terms that Phoebe was unsure where to go. Prue however wasn't

"So what are you calling to say you ran out of money and that you want us to send you some? God Phoebe you are so irresponsible I don't know how Piper puts up with your crap."

"No look Prue I just called to say." She never got to finish

"Oh what that you didn't come on to Roger. That it was his entire fault. God Phoebe I wasn't born yesterday. Why do I even bother with you?"

"No Prue that's not why I called."

"Oh so you just called to say hi to your big sister. I don't think so Phoebe. I don't want you calling here and I **DEFINITELY** don't want you around here." With that said Prue hung up the phone.

"No Prue I just…" Too late she hung up the phone hard in Phoebe ear. "Oh god Prue why? Why can't you just believe me? Why Prue? Why?" Phoebe sat on the bed breaking into a whole new set of tears.

_**Present day:**_

Phoebe was sleeping, though not peacefully, while Prue sat on the window seat. She turned to her sister when she noticed that she seemed to be having a bad dream. Getting up she walked over to the bed and pulled Phoebe close to her, careful not to wake her. Just wanting her to let her knew that she was safe and that she was there for her.

Suddenly Phoebe started mumbling, "No Prue. Why Prue? Why?"

Prue looked down at her baby sister, she didn't know what Phoebe was dreaming but it was obliviously not good for Prue. "Sshhh baby I'm here it's ok. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Phoebe still mumbled, "Prue. Why?"

This was not sitting well with Prue but currently she knew there was nothing she could do until Phoebes fever broke. She reached over to the nightstand and wrung out the cloth that was there in the bowl of water and carefully placed it across Phoebes forehead. "Get better baby then you can tell me what's going on that head of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two and a half years earlier:**_

"Phoebe sweetheart, are you working tonight?"

Phoebe hollered back from the shower, "Yes Clay, you know I always work Friday nights. Why?"

"Oh I just thought we'd go out on the town." He answered as he entered the bathroom, drawing back the shower curtain. "Want some company?" he asked slyly.

"Oh you. If you get in here, I'll be late for work."

He stepped into the shower clothes and all and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

She finally pulled back a little, "Have I ever told you that I think you're completely and utterly crazy?"

"Yeah, I'm crazy for you." As he kissed her again. She slid her hands under his shirt and took it off breaking the kiss for a half second as it went over his head. He pulled her close to him and picked her up to step out of the shower. Breaking again, just long enough to turn off the shower, he carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed and leaning down to her he kissed her again. She grabbed at his belt buckle when they were interrupted by the sound of the phone.

"Hmm. Let the machine get it." He said between kisses.

"Oh I would love to. But what if it's work and they want me in early?"

"Hey you're mine for the next two hours. They can get someone else in. Besides isn't that part of been a supervisor. You get to decide when you work?" He started to kiss her again.

"You know you may have something there." As she pulled him towards her. Until she heard the machine kick in.

"Phoebe it's Piper. Look you're probably at work or something but, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Phoebe heard the tone in her sister voice and knew that something was wrong. "Clay I have to get that. I'm sorry." She pushed him off and grabbed the phone

"Piper? Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" she could almost hear PIpers crying on the phone.

"Oh god Phoebe you are there."

"Hey yeah I'm here. What's wrong?"

"It's Grams."

Phoebe panicked, "What about her Pipe?"

"Oh god Phoebe I hate to do this on the phone. She, She died Phoebe."

There was silence. Neither Piper nor Phoebe knew what to say. The tears started to flow down Phoebes face as the realization of what her sister said hit her, and she slid to the floor.

"Oh god no, Piper." As she started to cry.

"Phoebe I'm sorry I never called sooner it just happened so sudden."

"That's Ok Piper. How are you doing?"

_That's my Phoebe_ Piper thought, _always looking out for every body else_. "I'm ok. Prue and I are getting through this together. I wish you were here though."

"I wish I was to Pipe. But I really don't think Prue would want me there. Even under these circumstances."

"Oh Pheebs I wish you two would work this out."

"We can't Piper. Not until Prue realizes that Roger is an idiot and she learns to trust me. I swear to you Piper, I didn't come on to him. He came on to me. God if Prue hadn't walked in when she did he probably would have raped me. I was so scared." Phoebe held back the tears. Tears of sadness, of losing her Grams and losing her big sister. She knew it would take a while to fix this.

Piper wasn't sure what to say. Phoebe had explained everything to her before she left unexpectedly, but she was still confused. Why would Prue believe Roger over her own sister?

"Look Piper I would love to come back for the service but I can't. One: I can't afford it and two: it wouldn't be a very good time to have a family reunion filled with shouting. I love and I'll be thinking of you."

"That's ok Pheebs I understand. Look I gotta go. I love you too Pheebs."

Phoebe hung up the phone or more to the point she dropped the phone completely missing the cradle. She sat on the floor and burst into tears.

Coming up behind her Clay wrapped his arms around her, "What is it sweetheart? What happened?"

"It…It's Grams. Sh…she d..died." Phoebe broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Clay wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and just held her as she cried.

Clay had eventually got Phoebe to sleep and called the bar where she worked. "Hey Mike look Phoebe won't be in tonight she just got some bad news from home."

"Oh man just tell me this has nothing to do with her sisters?"

"No their ok. Her Grams just passed away suddenly. I just got her to sleep. She's been crying for the past two hours non-stop."

"Hey Clay no problem. Tell her to take as long as she needs. And if she wants time off to go home that is not a problem. Give her our best."

"I will, thanx Mike. I'll talk to you later."

_**Present day:**_

Piper walked into Phoebes' room to find both her and Prue fast asleep. She was heading down to the Club and wanted to let Prue know. Walking quietly up to the bed and whispering in her sisters ear.

"Prue."

"Hey Pipe. Are you off to the club?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd have to stay as you seem to be asleep."

"Nope. Just thinking."

"About? I know that look Prue. Care to share?"

Prue sighed not knowing the best approach. "Phoebe had a bad dream or nightmare I'm not sure which."

"Ok and this has you deep in thought why?"  
"She stirred mumbling _'No Prue. Why Prue?'_ It's just. I don't know how to explain it Piper. It just hit here" Tapping at her heart. "You know."

"Prue it was probably just that a bad dream. She loves you more then life itself." Piper told her big sister, as she looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know Piper but it was so." She paused, " Sad and hurtful."

"Prue." Piper started until Phoebe interrupted them again.

"No Grams, don't leave us. NO!"

Piper and Prue held her close again to let her know that they were there for her.

"It's just like last time." Prue told her

"Well she seems to have calmed down a bit. Look Prue why don't you go to bed. I can stay.

"Piper I'm fine really."

"Prue you're not, you're exhausted."

"Piper I'm fine really. Go make us lots of money." Prue replied stubbornly

"Ok but you'll call right?" Piper finally relented as she knew when Prue made up her mind there was no budging her .

"I'll call I promise."

"Ok." Piper leaned over Phoebe and kissed her good night and did the same for Prue. "I'll see you around 3."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

_**Two years earlier:**_

"Look Clay its over ok. I love you but this is just not working out."

"Phoebe I love you more too but we can't just end it like this."

"Clay look, it just seems to me that I make the money and all you do is spend it. I make great money in tips and I never seem to have any. Don't get me wrong we are so made for each other but not like this. Look I'm going back to Marcias' for awhile call me someday. Maybe we can make this work at another time and place. But not right now." She turned and walked away.

She knew that if she looked back she would change her mind. But she needed this space. Clay and her had hit it off as soon as she arrived in New York. She never really had time to herself. She soon found herself along the shore looking out to the Statue of Liberty. She never got tired of looking at that lady: A symbol of peace and friendship. She chuckled slightly to herself. Maybe I should send Prue one of those corny souvenirs as a Peace offering. Leaning against the railing that over looked NY Harbour. "Oh Prue I miss you. I miss all the nights the three of us shared as kids. The nights that you would comfort me after we sat up and watched a scary movie, or I had a bad dream. Or the times I would hurt myself and you'd be there with a kind word and a hug." Phoebe whipped away the tears that were threatening to cascade down her cheeks. "Will we ever get that back again? I'm sorry Prue. For being such a screw up." She said to no one. "I love you big sis and no matter what happens to us, I always will."

_**Present day:**_

Phoebe tossed and turned again and Prue just held her. "I'm sorry Prue, I really am. I'm sorry. I love you." Phoebe repeated over and over.

"Oh Pheebs sweetie I wish I knew what you were dreaming. You have nothing to be sorry about. I loved you from the day you were born." She told her sister as she pulled her close to her. Holding her as when she was little. Prue recalled all the times that Phoebe would come into her room scared about something, nothing and everything.

She was lost in thought when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey how's she doing?"

"Hey Piper. About the same really. Her temperature hasn't gone down and she still seems to be delirious somewhat. How was the club?"

"Not to bad. Mid week's are usually not to busy. When you say delirious what exactly do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. She keeps having these dreams of some sort." She told her younger sister softly.

"Prue what else? I know you to well for you to hide anything from me. Spill."

"I'm not sure Piper. But ever time she is dreaming she starts talking briefly then suddenly stops."

Piper looked at her older sister seriously. "And?"

Prue hesitated. "Every time she seems to be having a dream about me. It always seems she is apologizing for something. Oh Piper I don't get it." Prue looked down and had a single tear running down her face.

"Prue listen to me. Phoebe loves you with all her heart. And with the size of Phoebes, that's a lot. Whatever is bothering her you can not blame yourself. You said yourself that she would be delusional."

"I know Piper it's just." She never finished.

"Prue Ann Halliwell. You are not to sit here in self-pity. She loves you and that is all there is to it. Got it." Piper said a bit harsher then she wanted to. "Now you look exhausted go to bed, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Piper I got it really."

"Prue, I'll give you two choices; you can either go across the hall to your own room or you can sleep here. And I mean sleep. What's it gonna be?"

Prue hesitate a minute pondering her decision "I'll take option two for a thousand Alex."

"Haha. Ok then, go get changed and then you can come back here and you WILL sleep."  
Getting off the bed carefully, "Yes Mum." She turned and walked out of Phoebes rooms.

Piper looked down at her sleeping sister. "Oh baby what have you done to Prue to make her feel this way. You know she loves you with no conditions. Please get better so we can work this out. I love you."

Prue came back into the room and snuggled in close to Phoebe, pulling her close, letting her know that she was safe.

"So you're sleeping right Prue?"

"I'm sleeping Piper"

"Good. You better be in an hour or less or you are so out of here. Got it?"

"I got it." Prue said quietly. It was still bothering Prue what Phoebe had been saying all afternoon and night, and was trying to put the pieces together. "Piper?" she asked softly

"Yeah Prue." Looking intensely at her big sister.

"She is our little angel isn't she?"

Piper had to smile, "Yeah Prue she is. And always will be. Now get some sleep."

"Love you Pipe."

"Love you too."

Within a few minutes Prue was fast asleep, but not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two years earlier:**_

"Marcia wait up, what's the rush?" Phoebe ran after her friend after they got off the bus.

"I have to get my cheque to the bank before it closes Pheebs. Or our rent will bounce."

"Oh is that all." Phoebe laughed at her friend. In some ways Marcia reminded her of Piper.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Oh and how so?"

"You remind me of Piper that's all. But in a good way trust me." Phoebe held her hands up in defence.

"Oh ok. So speaking of your sisters. Have you talked to them lately?" Marcia was always pressing Phoebe to make up with Prue and put the past behind them.

"Not since the day of Grams Service." She answered sadly.

Wrapping an arm around Phoebes' shoulder. "Hey, sorry to bring up bad memories friend."

"It's ok Marcia. So, not to change the subject. What are we doing tonight? It's the first time in along time we have both had the night off." Phoebe asked as they stepped up the steps to the bank.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go down to that new club that opened up down by the Harbour. What is it?"

"You don't mean The Pier. That is by invitation only tonight. It's their Grand opening." Phoebe replied shocked that her friend would suggest that one club

"Yeah that one. I just happen to have two tickets."

"Oh my god how did you score those?"  
"An old friend." Marcia said. Not having the heart to tell her friend that that old Friend was Clay.

"Have I told you lately that you are the bestest friend that a girl could have?" Phoebe squealed in de;ight as she wrapped her arms around her friend drawing her into a hug.

"No but now would probably be good time." She laughed

"Haha, you laugh now. Come on lets get to the bank and go figure what we're going to wear."

They hurried into the bank not knowing what they were getting into. As they chatted away about the night to come, their day turned into a nightmare.

Three guys in masks burst through the front doors. "_**EVERBODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR!**_"

Phoebe and Marcia just starred at them not moving.

"I said down." One of them yelled as they pushed them down on the floor.

"Ok everyone this will go a lot smoother if everyone cooperates. Put the money in the bag and any jewelry you may have."

Phoebe looked over at Marcia who was shaking like crazy. Reaching her hand over to comfort her friend.

"Hey you two, what are you doing there?"

Phoebe just starred at him. "She's just scared, relax."

He reached down and grabbed Phoebe off the floor. "Maybe I should relax with you sweetcakes." He said as he kissed her forcefully.

Phoebe pulled away trying to get away from him. All she got in return was a backhand across the face sending her to the floor. "Bitch."

Marcia started to crawl towards Phoebe before she was stopped by a kick to the ribs.

"Leave her alone bitch."

Phoebe looked over at her friend and told her through her eyes that everything would be ok. She told that to her friend, but deep inside she had a bad feeling.

It had been a quick hold up, only about half an hour. But someone, somewhere had managed to call the police and they were waiting for them when they exited the bank. Only the robbers weren't alone.

"Ok guys, grab a hostage and let's split." The leader said

The guy that had kissed Phoebe grabbed her off the floor. "You're coming with us sweetcakes."  
Phoebe tried to struggle away but it was no use, he was too strong. But then she was shocked at what happened next. Her friend Marcia grabbed Phoebes arms and tried to pull her away from him. "No don't take her."

He pulled Phoebe away roughly and glared at her friend. "You want a piece of this bitch?" He asked waving his gun around

Phoebe got scared. She knew this guy was crazy and didn't know what he would do. Suddenly he did the unthinkable. He aimed his gun at Marcia and pulled the trigger: three times.

The world seemed to go in slow motion to Phoebe, as every bullet hit her friend. She tried desperately to pull away, calling out Marcia name as she watched her fall slowly to the ground. It was no use as she was pulled back towards him. Towards her friends killer. All she could do was scream.

The next thing she knew she was being dragged out the door and there they confronted the NYPD. She was been used as a shield. She didn't care. All she could think of was her friend and then as bullets rang out she cried out for here sisters. Surprising herself, for the first name she called out was not that of her confidant; Piper, but that of her protector: Prue.

It all happened so fast that she didn't know what to think. Until she lay on the ground crying in pain and anguish. She clutched her shoulder realizing that some how she had taken a hit. She did the only thing she could; she screamed.

_**Present day:**_

Phoebe shot up screaming, "_**NOOOOOOO!"**_

Breaking Piper from her books and Prue from her embrace. It was the kind of scream that Piper would say, _'Would wake the dead.'_

Piper ran over to her sisters on the bed, as Prue wrapped her arms back around Phoebe.

"Ssshhh baby I got you. We're right here, nothing is going to hurt you." Prue told her soothingly

Piper sat on the edge of the bed gently rubbing her back. "Pheebs it's ok honey, calm down. It was just a bad dream."

After several minutes they finally managed to calm Phoebe down.

"Do you wanna talk about Pheebs?" Prue asked gently

All she got from Phoebe was the shaking of her head.

"That's ok. Maybe later."

Phoebe cuddled into her big sisters arms. Relishing in the warmth and love in them. Knowing that she was protected and safe there.

"Piper hand me that bottle of medicine, she should have some more." Prue could still feel the heat radiating of her baby sisters' body and knew that her condition had not changed. Luckily though it seemed to be not any worse. "Pheebs sweetie. Take this it'll make you feel better."

Phoebe swallowed the medicine that Prue had given her. Then returning to the safety of her sisters' embrace.

"Prue we should probably apply more of that cream, or she's going to be up in an hour itching like crazy."

Looking down to her sister, "Pheebs sweetie can you lay on your stomach while Piper and I put some cream on you?"

"Please don't let me go." She said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie. Piper and I just want to put this cream on you so you'll get better quicker. Can you help us with that?"

Phoebe nodded and slid down on to the bed and waited for her sisters to tell her to roll over so they could apply the cream to her stomach. As she lay there she thought about her dream or more to the point, nightmare. She had never told her sisters' about that day. The day her whole world was shattered as she watched in horror as her best friend was gunned down. The day she decided that maybe she'd had enough of the Big Apple and just wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two years earlier:**_

Phoebe awoke to the quiet sounds of a small beep, very rhythmic and determined. She blinked her eyes several times to get them to focus. She could feel someone's hand holding hers. Then she saw him. He was rubbing the back of her hand saying something but she couldn't make it out. She finally found her voice. "Clay?" she whispered

Looking up into her warm brown eyes he almost cried. Or wait….he was crying. "Oh God Phoebe. You're ok."

"Yeah I think so. My shoulder is a bit sore though." She said softly. Then the realization of everything came back to her like being hit by a truck. Trying to sit up, "Oh God Marcia."

Clay gently pushed her back down to the bed. "Oh Pheebs. I'm sorry. There was nothing they could do."

"No. You're lying. She's not dead. She can't be." She cried

Clay pulled her close to him and she let it out. More tears then she thought she would ever cry. It was all too much for her. First she has a big fight with Prue, then she loses Grams, now this. Her emotions were in turmoil and she didn't know what to think any more.

Pulling back from Clay after several minutes she regained her thoughts and composure. "I'm sorry Clay."

Looking her in the eyes, "For what? You've been through a lot lately. I'm just glad I could be here for you."

"Clay you know I still love you right?"

Taken back a bit, he looked into her eyes. He could always see so much in her eyes. From the first day they met, it was as if they were doorways to a totally different world. "Yeah Pheebs I know." He paused a few minutes. "Right now you need to concentrate on getting better,"

Phoebe didn't say anything, she seemed lost in a thought that she couldn't tear herself away from. _'What if I had died and not Marcia? What if I had been more seriously injured? What would become of Piper? She would be devastated. And Prue, How would she handle all this knowing that the last time we spoke it was in hate and anger?' _"Clay?"

"Yeah Phoebe?"

"I have to go."

"Go? Go where? In case you forgot you just got shot."

Laughing a little Phoebe took her one hand and placed it on Clay's face. "Oh my sweet Clay. I will miss you."

Looking at her with love. "I don't understand Phoebe."

Taking a deep breath and looking away from him towards the window. "I have to go home Clay." She paused. "I have to go home to my family. Back to San Francisco."

At first there was silence. Neither one wanted to say anything. Then finally Clay found his voice. "I knew this day would come." He said softly. "I just hoped that I would have more time."

Phoebe just starred into his eyes. "I love you Clay."

"I know Phoebe. And I love you." He bent over and kissed her. "So when are you leaving?" he asked after he broke the kiss.

"As soon as I can get some money together." She answered quietly.

"Look Phoebe I can help you with that. It's the least I could do after what I did. And I'm sure that all our friends would pitch in a bit as well."

"I don't want hand outs Clay."

"Phoebe they are not hand outs. They are friends helping friends."  
"I just…"

Clay put his two fingers over her mouth, "Phoebe. You have no idea how you touched the lives of all of us do you? You are like a little sister that we never had. When Marcia introduced you to us you had this energy that we wished that we could capture and reproduce. You were the innocents that we had lost years before. We want to help you through this. And if that means pushing you on a plane or bus we will do it. Got it?"

Phoebe was shocked that her friends felt that way. For in many ways she also felt the same about them. They were her big brothers and sisters. A group that hung around and did everything together; it would all change now. The sound of a gun that would change all their lives forever: Marcia was gone and Phoebe was going back to a family that for right now she needed.

"I love you guys Clay. And if you are ever in San Francisco you had better call me."

"Count on it. Now get some rest."

Phoebe could no longer hold her thoughts together as the hospital drugs kicked in and she fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of the times that she shared with her sisters: both of them. Before she drifted off however she managed to get out a few words of love. "I love you Prue."

_**Present Day:**_

Piper watched as her sisters slept. Only once had Phoebe stirred during the night, and the only words that she spoke were those of love for her big sister. Four simple words that would shatter most barriers; _'I love you Prue'_. Some how Piper knew that those words were not spoken of this time but of a time long ago, A time when they had been separated. Piper realized then that the dreams that Phoebe were having had everything to do with her stay in New York. Looking down at her sleeping sister, "Oh what hardships did you go through that you feel that now you have to torture our big sister?"

--- ----

Morning came to the Halliwell Manor quietly. Piper had spent the night doing the books for P3 and then settled onto the cushions of Phoebes window seat with her novel. She looked up when she could feel someone watching her. She was looking back into the blue eyes of her big sister. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Not bad actually. She kicks less when she's sick." She chuckled lightly.

Piper laughed back, "Yeah, I guess she does."

"How did she sleep? No more bad dreams I'm assuming?"

"Nope she never woke again. She only stirred once." Piper told her as she turned towards the window and watched as the rain run down the window.

Prue however knew something was up. She could always tell when either one of her sisters kept something from her. "Piper. What aren't you telling me?"

Piper was silent at first and Prue knew to let her speak on her own time. "She only stirred that once honestly Prue but she did say something." She paused a few minutes. "All she said was 'I love you Prue'. But there was something in the way she said it."

Prue just starred at Piper. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that these dreams she is having have everything to do with when she was in New York."

At first Prue was shocked. Then she too could start to see the pieces.

"Think about Prue. She kept say _I'm sorry Prue, I love you Prue_. Then it was, _don't leave us Grams_. Then this."

"So what you're saying is she is reliving her time in New York?"

"I think so."

"Ok then what the heck happened last night? She was terrified Piper. I've never seen her that scared or upset. It was as if something had happened to one of us. And I know that nothing happened to us when she was gone. Can you think of anything? You talked to her when she was back there."

"I can't think of anything she told me that would have scared her like that."

"I guess well have to just wait for her to tell us when she's better."

"I guess so." Piper watched her baby sister sleep. She looked so cute curled up there with her teddy bear in her arms. So innocent. _What happened Pheebs and why didn't you tell me? _she thought.

_**Two years earlier:**_

"Guys I can to this myself. I'm not a complete cripple. I have sore shoulder that's it."

"Phoebe you just got out of the hospital and it's more then a sore shoulder. Now sit there and relax while we help you grab your stuff." Clay told her as he guided her to the couch and sat her down.

Clay, Mike and a few of their friends had met her at the apartment that she had shared with Marcia. She couldn't face it alone. There were to many memories.

"Pheebs have you called your sisters yet to let them know you're coming home?" Mike asked her.

Phoebe sat there not saying anything, lost in memories of another lifetime she had shared and lost with a friend. While in the hospital she had time to reflect on her situation with Prue. She had made up her mind that no matter what happened she would make up with Prue. After all they are sisters.

"Pheebs?"

"Uh. Sorry Mike. What was the question?"

"Have you called your sisters?"

"No. I didn't even call them from the hospital."

"What?" everybody seemed to say at once.

"It's hard to talk to them sometimes and this didn't seem to be the thing to tell them over the phone. I'll tell them when I get home." _Right after Prue and I make up,_ she said to herself.

"Well you should at least let them know you're coming back." Mike added

"Ok where's the ph..."

She had barely asked the question when someone handed her the cordless.

"Thanx."

"Well give you some privacy Phoebe. Come on guys, bedroom."

Phoebe took a deep breath and dialed the Manor. _Oh Piper please pick-up. Please let it be Piper._ Three rings she was starting to think nobody was home.

"Hello. Halliwell residence."

"Hey Piper it's me." Phoebe was trying her best to sound cheerful

"Pheebs? Oh my God how are you?"

"I'm ok Pipe. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was starting to get worried about you."

"How so?"

"Well I hadn't heard from you since the day of Grams funeral. I was starting to think that you forgot the number to the Manor."

Phoebe laughed at this. She knew it had been a long time since she called. It was mostly because she didn't wasn't to have Prue answer it and have a repeat of last time.

"Yeah well I was busy, looking for a job and all." _Something else I never told them. How I've been working full time almost since I got her and was making great money._

"So what's up? Why call now? Is everything ok?"

Phoebe just laughed at her big sister. _Always worrying about me, and everyone else_.

"I'm good actually. Um I called to say." She paused a few minutes. "I'm coming home Piper." There she said it.

"What did you just say?" Piper asked shocked

"I'm coming back to San Francisco."

Piper was shocked to say the least. She never knew Phoebe to be a quitter at anything, and her and Prue, well that was another story. _How was she gonna tell Prue that Phoebe was coming back. Oh this is so not going to go over well. _"Wow Pheebs, that I wasn't expecting that. How come? I thought you loved it out there?"

"Well let me see I broke up with Clay, I lost my job, and the funds are starting to get very low. I have enough money to get me home. If I don't do it now then I won't have that money to get me home."

Phoebe hated lying to Piper, but it was the only thing she could come up with that made sense as to why all of a sudden she wanted to come back. She couldn't tell Piper what she had just gone through. That the real reason was she had been shot, and she had witnessed her best friend get gunned down in front of her, trying to protect her. The city had to many memories now. Memories she wanted to forget, leave behind her and start over again back on her own turf.

"Phoebe you know you're welcome back. When are you coming?"

"In a few days I just have to straighten a few things out here first. And Piper?"  
"Yeah honey."

"Can you do me a favour?"  
"Depends?" Piper had a bad feeleing and she knew what Phoebe was going to ask her.

"Can you tell Prue?"

"That's a big favour sis."

"Piper I can't even get her to talk to me. How am I suppose to tell her that I'm coming back?"

"Ok you have a point there. But you so owe me, big time."

"Thanx Piper. Look I gotta run. I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

"I love you too honey."

Hanging up the phone Phoebe caught her eye on a picture of Marcia and her that Clay had taken one day at Central Park. They were laughing and rolling on the ground. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. They had been laughing so hard they fell down and Clay couldn't resist taking a picture. Picking up the picture frame Phoebe traced over it with her thumb as a single tear ran down her cheek, that was soon followed by several more. She had slid down into the couch crying herself to sleep, thinking of the friend she lost and the sister she had to find. As she slept her thoughts were again of her sisters. _How would Prue react when she found out that she was coming home?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two years earlier:**_

The service was a quiet and simple one. The only family Marcia had were the friends that she had made in New York. Phoebe sat in the front with Mike and Clay on either side of her, supporting her as much as possible.

The past few days she had stayed at Clays as she couldn't bare the apartment alone and the landlord had been very understanding. Returning her damage deposit and what was left in their rent. For the most part she just stayed in her room not wanting to come out. She did alot of soul searching and crying, and Clay was there for her every step of the way. Going to her at night when she would wake up from her ever re-occurring nightmare. Reliving that day every night was not an easy thing. She just wanted to get home to the safety of the Manor and her sisters' love. Well she hoped it would be sisters. She still had not heard from Piper if she had said anything to Prue yet.

She sat there on the cool, sunny day staring at the coffin that lay just above the ground, ready to be lowered in. She barely heard a word that the minister was saying, or anyone else for that matter. As people came up to speak it was all an echo to Phoebe. She just stared at where her friend would lay forever.

When all was done Clay turned to her and whispered quietly, "Phoebe. It's time."

At first she didn't move. Then she slowly got to her feet and laid two roses on the coffin, a red one for love and a yellow one for friendship. Leaning down towards the coffin, "I'll miss you my friend, thank you for letting me be a part of your life." She walked away slowly, making her way to a clump of trees that was near by. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, she crouched down with her head in her hands and cried again.

Clay and Mike eventually came up to her and Clay crouched down beside her drawing her close to him, "Pheebs, we have to go honey."

She whipped the tears from her eyes and looked to him, so glad for his love and understanding.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her stand up, as the three of them made there way to the car. She had to finish packing, as tomorrow was the day she was to return home.

_**Present day:**_

Piper stayed with Phoebe as Prue got up and had her shower. She still slept, though not as peacefully as Piper would have liked. She was restless, but it wasn't a scared restless however, more like she just wanted something to go away. Piper sat against the headboard and gently rubbed Phoebes back trying to get her to calm down and to let her know that she was there for her.

Prue walked in with two cups of coffee, and could see that something was up. "Hey Piper everything ok?"

"She's just a bit restless that's all. Thanx for the coffee."

"Welcome. She hasn't said anything else then?" Prue asked curious if Phoebe had said any more about her.

"Nope, just stirring."

There was silence between the sisters' as neither one wanted to say anything or knew what to say for that matter. There wasn't a whole lot they could do until Phoebe's fever broke and was well again. Then they would hopefully be able to get some answers.

Several hours past as Piper and Prue took turns sitting with Phoebe as the other got food or went out on quick errands. Piper had made a quick trip to P3 as Prue sat with Phoebe going over some pictures she had taken on her last photo shoot. She turned and looked across at Phoebe when she thought she heard something. She spotted Kit standing beside Phoebe getting ready to settle down beside her. Shaking her head and smiling at their cat she went back to work. Until she heard it again. This time however she knew it wasn't Kit. Getting up she walked over to the bed and sat down beside her sister. Placing her hand on her forehead she was relived to feel that her sisters temperature seemed to be going down. "Pheebs, sweetie?"

"Prue?"

Smiling at her sister Prue answered her. "Yeah sweetie it's me. How you feeling?"

"I itch." She answered weakly

Laughing at Phoebes answer, "Yeah well that's usually what happens when you get the chicken pox. Here take this and let me see if your temperature has gone down." She stated to Phoebe as she placed the thermometer in her mouth. Taking it out after a few minutes. "Well looks like your fever has broke. That's a good sign."

"What's a good sign?" Piper asked as she walked into her sister's room. "Pheebs. You're awake."

"Hey Pipe. That for me?" Phoebe looked at the bag in Pipers hand.

Looking down a the bag in her hand, "This. No. This is for Leo. How are you feeling?"

Both Prue and Piper had decided that once Phoebe woke up they would not start drilling her about her stay in New York or start asking her about the dreams she had been having the past 24hrs. Once she was better then they would approach the subject with some obvious caution.

Looking up at Piper with her best 'puppy look'. "I itch." She answered in her baby voice.

Both Prue and Piper laughed at her. She was so good at that, that all they ever could do was laugh at her whenever she did it.

"Come here baby. We'll put some cream on you. Roll over on your tummy." Prue told her.

As Prue and Piper applied the cream to her back and then to her side and stomach Phoebe recalled some of her dreams. When they were done she rolled over to her side so she could look out her bedroom window. She thanked her sisters but that was all she said to them. Everything came back to her and was not sure how to deal with it. She thought she had suppressed those memories. The day she came back was an adventure in itself. The next thing she knew she was thrown into this whole witch, save the innocent thing. She had never really had a chance to tell her sisters about New York. She had said a quiet thank you to Melinda Warren for bestowing her gift to them when she had. It helped her take her mind off of Marcia. But now, it looked like it was all coming back.

Pushing Phoebes hair off her face Prue looked down on her baby sister. She knew that something was bothering her but her and Piper had agreed. Don't talk about it until she's better. But Prues conscience got the better of her when she noticed tears rolling out from under Phoebes closed eyes. "Pheebs sweetie. Are you ok?"

No answer, Phoebe wasn't sure yet how she would answer. She knew that her sisters knew something was up. She just wasn't ready yet.

"Phoebe you know I'm here for you and so is Piper. Whenever you're ready." She bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, just give us a holler. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Prue."

Prue left the room, leaving the door open in case Phoebe called them. Heading down to the kitchen where she found Piper making something for dinner. "Hey you."

"Hey. How is she?"

Prue never answered. She sat at the table starring at the design on the tablecloth.

"Yo Prue. What's up?"

"Oh. Sorry Piper. I'm not sure. I was sitting with her and I could see her crying." She paused a few minutes before continuing. "Oh Piper. I just wanted to take her in my arms and get her to tell me what was the matter. It took all my will power not to."

Coming up behind her sister Piper wrapped her arms around her. "Prue we have to let her tell us when she's ready. I mean there has to be a reason that she is going through this all now. Right?"  
"I guess so."

They sat there a few minutes thinking about Phoebe and what had happened over the past 24 hours. They both knew that something bad had happened to her but for some reason she had never told them. _She will when she is ready_ they had managed to convince themselves.

* * *

A few weeks later Phoebe was well over her time with the chicken pox and was walking along the shore throwing rocks into the Pacific Ocean. She found her favorite spot along the rocks and sat down. Starring out into the great waters and watched the waves crash against the rocks. This was always her spot to get away from the world of supernatural, as well as from her sisters. Ever since she was sick they seemed to be walking on eggshells around her. She knew they suspected something was up and she had full intention of telling them. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it yet. After all it had been two years, it seemed like another life-time ago.

Throwing back the last of the rocks she had in her hand she let out a sigh. _'Well Marcia, if I'm going to tell them what better day then today. I miss you my friend.' _She thought to herself. Standing up she headed to the Manor.

_**Two years earlier:**_

"Pheebs are you sure about this? I mean you were the one that told me that Prue still doesn't know."

"Clay I'm sure. Even if Prue is still pissed at me, I can't stay here. You know more then anyone that every night I have the same nightmare. I keep reliving that day every night. If I go back home I can put this behind me, and have them help me through it. If Prue and I can't deal I will still have Piper. I love you Clay but this is something I have to do. Maybe one day I can come back here and not have this terrible feeling of emptiness."

"Ok Phoebe. Here's your ticket. Sorry it was the best we could do. But hey at least it's not the bus."

"That's ok Clay. It'll give me an extra day to think."

"All passengers bound for San Francisco through Chicago please make your way to track 12. Train departing in 15 minutes.

"That's me. Thank you, all of you. For being my friends and helping me deal with this whole thing. I love you guys and will miss you more then you know." She hugged all of them individually and then came to Clay. "Oh Clay. You I will miss most of all. You are a part of me. Thank you for these past few days. I would never had made it without you." Placing her hand on his face she drew him towards her kissing him passionately. "I love you." She whispered to him, before she turned and walked towards the train.

"I love you too Phoebe." He answered her, knowing full well that she didn't hear him.

She never looked back. She knew if she did, she may change her mind. Right now she only wanted to think of her home filled with love and support from two sisters that she cared more about then life itself. Unfortunately it took the life of a friend and her almost losing hers for her to see that.


	6. The End

_**Two years earlier:**_

It was a long trip on the train for Phoebe. In some ways she wished that she had taken the plane, but her friends had insisted they pay for her ticket and the train was all they could put together. _Then again this gives me more time to think about everything, especially Prue._ _How would she react to me coming home? I love her and I miss her. And god knows I would never want to hurt her. But how do I convince her that nothing happened between Roger and I. That he was the bad guy in all of this._ She arrived in Chicago, transferred trains and then continued on her journey to San Francisco.

Thoughts ran through her head the whole way home. Everything from her fight with Prue to breaking up with Clay. Then her thoughts returned to that fateful day that her world was ripped apart.

She finally was able to get some sleep though it was not very much. She continued to have her nightmare, only this time it was different. This time she died not Marcia. She saw Piper in the Manor crying and Prue comforting her. Then she noticed it. Prue was also crying. Crying for me? Phoebe awoke with a jolt and wipped away the tears that had escaped her own eyes. _'She does care'_ she thought to herself. _'Maybe there's hope for us afterall'_ she laid her head back against the seat and went back to sleep. Only this time it was more restful, for she knew know that deep in her heart and Prues, that they would be ok.

The train pulled into the station and she made her way out front. She hadn't called Piper and told her when she would be arriving, so there was no one there to meet her. She watched as family and friends greeted all the other passengers, it brought a single tear to her eye. _'That could be me if Prue and I hadn't fought. They would have been here to greet me. Then again if we hadn't fought I would have never gone to New York. I would have been here when Grams died. And Marcia would probably still be alive.'_ All these thoughts raced through her head as she watched everybody in slow motion.

Hailing a cab, she got in, "1329 Prescott please." They drove in silence after the cabby realized that she was not up for any chitchat. She just sat in the back starring out the window watching the rain fall. _'Everything looks the same.'_ She thought.

They pulled up in front of the Manor and Phoebe just sat there starring up at it. _'Ok here goes nothing.' _ "I'll be right back." She told the cab driver.

Getting out of the car she opened her umbrella and headed for the door. She walked up the stairs slowly and paused at the front door. Remembering where they always hid the key, she pulled it out of its hiding spot and placed it in the door. _'Ok Phoebe think happy thoughts.'_ She said to herself, taking a deep breath she turned the key.

"Surprise!" she announced as she burst through the front door. She was the one surprised however as she was not expecting both her sisters' to be standing in the foyer. " I found the hid-a-key."

Prue couldn't believe her eyes as everything came back to her. The fights they had when they were younger and most of all the fight they had about Roger. Prue didn't want to believe that Phoebe had come on to him, but was she supposed to believe? That lame excuse she came up with? Piper had just told her not two minutes ago that Phoebe was coming home and she was not happy about it.

"Phoebe. Welcome home." Piper ran up to her and embraced her tightly. Actually a bit too tight as Phoebe flinched as Piper squeezed her shoulder.

"Hi Piper." As she hugged her back giving Prue a shy smile over her shoulder.

"It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?" Piper said as she turned and looked at Prue.

"I'm speechless." Prue replied as she glared at both her sisters, but mostly Phoebe.

The cab out front honked it's horn.

"Oops the cab. I forgot."

"I'll take care of it." Piper said as she grabbed a purse off the table.

"Hey that's my purse." Prue yelled after her, but she was already gone.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back."

Prue didn't say anything. Then looked at her backpack. "Is that all you brought?"

"It's all I own." Phoebe replied. _At least she's trying to make conversation_. "That and a bike but I left that here, remember?"

Phoebe so wanted to run into Prues arms tell her how sorry she was and tell her why she really came home. Just to have her big sister hold her and tell her that everything would be ok, that she was home now and nobody would ever hurt her again. "Look, Prue, I know you don't want me here.." She was about to tell Prue what had happened in New York but never got a chance to finish.

"We're not selling Grams house." Prue blurted out.

_So that was it. She thinks I came back for that. If only you knew Prue._

They bantered back and forth until they both left the room, leaving Piper standing in the middle of any empty room.

"Oooooaky. We'll have that group hug later. How does that sound?" Piper said to nobody

Unbeknownst to her sisters Phoebe had cried herself to sleep that night. However short a sleep that may have been. She kept thinking of the incantation she had read. Witches she thought. This could be interesting.

_**Present day:**_

Pulling up the driveway in Pipers jeep Phoebe ran up the steps to the Manor. She was on a mission and she was afraid that if she stopped that she would never get going again. "Piper? Are you home?"

"Of course I'm home you took my jeep remember?"

"Oh yeah." Remembering what she was doing she pulled Piper from her chair towards the door. Grabbing her jacket on the way out the door.

"Pheebs what are you doing? And where are we going?"

Phoebe didn't say anything. She jumped back in the jeep and waited for Piper to get in. Backing out of the driveway she headed to the magazine for Prue.

Piper had asked Phoebe several times what was going on but all she got in return was silence. She looked at her baby sister and could see something in her eyes. But she couldn't figure out what.

Phoebe pulled along the curb and jumped out of the jeep leaving it running. "I'll be right back."

Phoebe ran into the building and right past the receptionist.

"Hey, where you going?" she asked her but got no answer as Phoebe was half way to Prues office.

Opening the door she saw her sister sitting at her desk with pictures everywhere. _Ok this one could be a bit harder_ she thought. She turned to the coat rack and picked up Prues coat.

Prue spotted her when she walked in the door. "Hey Pheebs what brings you by? And what may I ask are you doing with my coat?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Prue I just need you to trust me and come with me. Please?"

Prue was worried now as she could tell that something was not right by the tone in Phoebes voice. She stood up and took her jacket from her sister. And went to pull her into a hug but Phoebe pulled away and walked out the door. "Ok what just happened there." She said as she put her jacket on and followed her sister.

"Marcia I'll be back in a bit." Prue called out to the receptionist as they walked by her.

"No problem Prue." she replied seeing her now with the girl who had run past her a few minutes earlier

Phoebe flinched as Prue told they receptionist that she was going out for a bit. It wasn't the conversation but the name that made her flinch. _Oh this is getting harder I'm not sure if I can do this, but I have too or it will eventually tear me apart. It's all I've thought of since the day my fever broke._ Getting back in the jeep she waited till her Prue got in the back, then she drove off.

"Phoebe what's going on?" Prue asked a little irritated that her sister had pulled her out work and wouldn't even tell her what was wrong.

Piper, sensing her older sisters' irritation, leaned over the front seat and placed her hand on Prue knee. Looking back at her sister she just shock her head. A silent message to let it go. Prue caught on and didn't say anything else.

--- ----

They drove for about 20minutes in silence until Phoebe stopped the jeep and got out. Prue and Piper just looked at each other

"So are we suppose to go with her?" Piper asked

"I guess so." Prue answered. "Piper. Do you know what's going on?"

"Not anymore then you do. Come on, lets go find out."

They got out of the jeep and followed their little sister down to the rocks that jutted out to the water. She had gone out so far and sat down. Prue and Piper had followed her down but didn't say anything. Coming up beside her that sat down on either side of her. Looking between themselves and her. They both noticed that she had a few tears running down her cheeks. That was enough for Prue as she took her hand and with her thumb she wipped away Phoebes tears.

"No Prue, leave them." She said quietly as she held her big sisters hand.

Piper and Prue were starting to get scarred now. They had no idea what would come next.

Taking a deep breath Phoebe began. "Guys I know that you've been wondering about what happened when I was sick. I'll tell you but let me finish and do this my way. If I get stopped I may not have the courage to keep going. Ok?"

Piper and Prue shared a look and nodded in agreement. "Ok Phoebe." Prue answered giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok then. As you probably already figured out my dreams, or in most ways nightmares, I was having when I was sick were about my time in New York." Phoebe began to tell them of her time in New York. Of how she was doing great as a waitress and had lots of friends. Then came the hard part. She told them of the bank robbery and how Marcia had tried to save her life and was killed in the process. And the anguish she had gone through after.

She stopped: her story was told. She leaned over and rested her head on her arms that had been on her knees. She let it all out. She hadn't cried like that since the day she woke up in the hospital and she realized that what she saw was real. Her best friend was dead.

Her sisters both just hugged her. Her tears were running more now but she couldn't stop. She couldn't look at her sisters', as she knew they were also crying hard. For the pain she had to endure alone. She knew that Prue was beating herself up that she wasn't more supportive when she came back.

"Oh god Phoebe. I'm sooo sorry. I should have been there for you when you came back. Instead I pushed you away." Prue said finally broke through her tears.

"It's not your fault Prue. I never told you. I had more then one chance to tell you guys. I just never did, it's always been too hard to talk about. Until now." Phoebe managed to tell her sister between sniffs.

Piper hadn't said anything she just held her baby sister. Not believing that she had kept that inside for two years.

They stayed there comforting Phoebe the only way they knew how. Holding her and letting her know that they were there for her now. They had watched the sun sink down into the sea as it set the sky on fire with its orange and yellow, and a splash of purple thrown in for effect. Prue and Piper would have stayed there forever holding and comforting Phoebe had their sister not suddenly got up.

"Come on guys, lets go home."

Prue and Piper just looked at each other standing up they started for the jeep. Each with an arm around Phoebe.

They drove back to the Manor and made their way to the living room and sat on the couch with Phoebe in the middle. She was leaning against Prue into her arms. Feeling the love and support that she had craved two years ago. And Prue was more then happy to give that love to her.

Piper leaned over and tucked a stray hair from Phoebes faces. "Phoebe. If you said you had moved past this. Why would it all come back now?" Piper asked her gently

At first Phoebe didn't answer her and the other two just waited. "It happened two years ago today." She answer barely above a whisper

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry." Prue said as she hugged her sister a bit closer to her.

Phoebe just answered her by cuddling into her hug more. She had tears in her eyes again. She thought that she had cried so much earlier that there wouldn't be any left. She eventually cried herself to sleep in her sisters' arms.

Piper was the first to notice that she was sleeping. "God Prue she kept that in her for so long."

"I know. It must have been terrible. Facing that all alone."

"She had her friends Prue."

"That's not what I meant Piper." She said quietly

"Prue you didn't know. Neither of us did. But we do now and we can be here for her now. She'll be ok."

"I love you Prue." Phoebe said in her sleep

Both Prue and Piper knew that this time it was of the present full of love, not the past, full of wishful love that had brought those words.

She was ok. Phoebe slept peacefully that night. Knowing that she had the love and support of her sisters, both of them. She had moved past that terrible day. She knew it would always be there in some small way but she was now past the worst. She would now cherish the memories of her friend and laugh as they had, instead of crying over the loss.


End file.
